Strange Day
by letgo
Summary: The guys are stuck inside on a special day. But why is Wufei acting so weird?


You're that scholar boy.

Wufei looked up from his book he was reading. Blinking, he shook his head. Still, for a moment he could have sworn his late wife's voice.

You're dissatisfied?

Now it was his voice he was hearing. Shaking his head again, the Chinese man thought to himself that all those late nights working were really catching up to him.

A person like you has no right to carry on the line of our proud clan.

Oh, well it certainly wasn't my idea. Do as you please!

Wufei!

Heero looked at the Chinese man funny. Wufei had just entered the room and was currently staring out the window at the rain that was falling.

Wufei! You call yourself a man? I thought that, after becoming my partner, you'd change a little. I guess I was completely wrong.

Wufei! Why don't you practice fighting techniques, like the others?

Why...why do you fight?  
For Justice!

"_Justice? Is there really such a thing?_" Wufei murmured. Heero, who was still in the room with him, was shocked, though he'd never let it show. Out of all the things he could have said, that was definitely not what he had expected his Asian counterpart to say.

Do you want me to show you?  
...Go ahead.

How...how could it be? I'm the strongest of our clan...

You think you're Nataku? You have a lot of nerve, calling yourself by that name. There is no justice, except in individual circumstances. A fight based on such a thing is meaningless.

I understand that! But even so, I have to fight! It's the way of our people!

Hearing the door click, Heero noted that the fifth pilot had left. Turning back to his game of chess he was playing against himself, he shrugged Wufei's odd behavior off.

So, you think you won?  
Think? No, I did win! There is no justice in this world.

No, you were unable to change Meiran's thinking. All you did was force your own conclusions on her. Also, you don't do anything... With your strength and abilities, you could change the course of history.

That has nothing to do with me. No one can change the course of history.

Yes. You're smart. But are you going to just sit back, being smart, and watch while history plays with human beings, and destroys their happiness, and kills them?

Hn. Is that why you made these pieces of junk?

Hey, Wufei, these pieces of junk need names...Can you think of any?

"_Shenlong. That Nataku is too weak to protect this Dragon Clan._" Quatre turned and saw Wufei. The other man had just entered the room and was taking to staring at a group picture of the five pilots and Gundams. The Arabian noted that his friend seemed lost in his own world and had been carrying on a murmured one sided conversation with himself. Still, that last line had shocked the man. Wufei, calling his Nataku, weak? That was unheard of.

Stop! You don't have the strength to pilot that! Come back!

Don't give me orders! This is a fight for justice!

"_Stupid woman._" Trowa heard Wufei mutter. The man had a spaced out look on his face.

Shenlong doesn't have any weapons...

Fine. I'm not fighting for justice.

Then why are you fighting?

"_Because I'm not so much of a coward that I can stand by while my wife is killed!_" Wufei said aloud, very quietly. Trowa looked in interest at the man. He had never known the Chinese pilot was married.

What's that? Germ warfare?

Bastards!

I...I won't lose! I can't lose to these people!

Haaa!

Wu-Wufei...

Leave this one to me!

WUFEI!

Hu-hurry up and get the hell outta here! A wife should listen to her husband!

...Hai...

Take that!

I can't allow His Excellency, Treize's name to be dirtied in a place such as this!  
Treize... That's the name of the man in charge of this?

It's out of energy!  
MEIRAN!  
Meiran

Wufei...

Hang on, Meiran!  
I- I'm Nataku...  
...Yeah. You're Nataku. I won't call you Meiran anymore...  
You could... praise me a little, you know... I protected... that field of... flowers.  
I-idiot...  
So, please... take me to that field...  
It's... beautiful... isn't it. I've never appreciated flowers like this before.  
Wufei...  
...What?  
I... was strong, wasn't I? You weren't ashamed of me as your wife, were you?  
Yeah... You're strong. ...Stronger than anyone.

Duo started to call out to Wufei as he walked passed the American. But, catching just a glimpse of the Asian's face, he stopped. His friend's face was full of sorrow. Not sadness, not grief. Sorrow.

No... You are... stronger...

Hey, get off of me. Hey...? Hey? Open your eyes! I haven't yet shown myself worthy of being your husband! NATAKU!

NATAKU!

Wufei... No one will try to stand in your way anymore. Go back to your studies.  
No. I will live for justice.  
You're saying you'll pilot Shenlon?  
It's Nataku... My wife protected this machine. So her spirit lives on in it. I... I'm going to change these insane times!

"You guys, is it just me, or has the Wu-man been acting really strange today?" Duo asked the other three pilots. Their fifth friend was in his room. The others nodded. "He said something really strange earlier," Quatre spoke up.

"What'd he say?" Duo wondered aloud.

"Well, he said that Nataku was too weak to protect his clan," the Arabian replied. This caused everyone's eyes to shoot up, including Heero.

"Hn. And I thought what I heard was strange," mused the Japanese man. The other three looked at him and he could tell they wanted him to tell them what Wufei had uttered in his presence.

"He asked if justice was really real."

After a few minutes, Duo turned to Trowa and asked, "What about you, Tro-man? He say anything really weird around you?"

Thinking back to the things he had heard his friend say, the normally quiet clown replied, "I do believe he was remembering a different time. But a sad one."

A/N: I found this with the two Letting Go stories. I own nothing.


End file.
